Origins/Radios
Radio 1 Ludvig Maxis: "The ancient texts describe an artifact known to them as the Amplification Rod. It is my firm belief this item is instrumental to harnessing the energy of the elemental stones. Unfortunately, neither the rod nor the stones have been recovered from any of our dig sites. I feel we must push forward regardless. As such, I have drawn up plans to create replica rods based on the descriptions from the main chamber. I will instruct Richtofen to begin fabrication immediately." Radio 2 Ludvig Maxis: ''"Researching Element 115 continues to yield unforeseen results. The conversion process creates localized energy fields which appear to function as portals, bringing forth objects of indeterminate origin. It is my hypothesis, however outlandish, that this transferral of matter may actually be occuring through space and time. I believe the answer may lay with the broken rune stones located at the mound, perhaps channeling sufficient energy from the conversion generators to their location may prove fruitful."'' Radio 3 Ludvig Maxis: "It is by chance or fate alone that we unlocked the seal to the main chamber. Repeated efforts to use brute force proved ineffective and left the men exhausted and frustrated. In an effort to alleviate the tension, one of the soldiers brought a gramophone to the chamber along with a recording by a group of performers known as "La Source Noire". To our astonishment, as we listened to the first few bars of music, the seal itself began to open. I cannot help but wonder if other such recordings may similarly reveal other areas of the catacombs." Radio 4 Ludvig Maxis: ''"When I awoke this morning, I learned of mysterious events that took place during the night. Men working on the installation of the generators, reporting seeing ancient figures emerging from the mount. I would doubt their story, but for the fact that by morning, many of the men were either dead or missing."'' Radio 5 Ludvig Maxis: "When 115 is channeled towards the ancient stones, an energy field appears to drag unknown objects into our reality. Is it possible that Element 115 is disrupting the space time continuum itself? How else could an ancient box, created eons ago bring forth weapons from different eras? Perhaps including even our own future! Further study is needed to understand these powerful and unpredictable forces." Radio 6 Ludvig Maxis: ''"The child's voice calls to me more frequently than ever. At first she spoke only of her imprisonment in a mythical realm known as "Agartha". Now she claims to be my daughter, even though I know no such child exists! (sigh) I fear my sanity may be slipping away from me."'' Radio 7 (Black Ops III only) Doctor Monty: ''"Where to start with this one? You guys got a mulligan. After Richtofen blew up the Earth, Samantha was confused, she was still settling into her new home. No, way, no, actually she was locked away, outside of reality itself. You freeing her was a step in the right direction. Here's the thing: you have to remember the order in which you experience things doesn't necessarily reflect the order in which they happen. Whatever way you look at it though, it really was the beginning of the end... or, the end of the beginning..."'' Category:Easter eggs